


Skogens hjärta

by Luzula



Category: Sleeping Beauty - Fandom
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Podfic Available, Revenge
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sagan om Törnrosa, återberättad från den onda fens perspektiv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skogens hjärta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Seed of a Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88459) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> Stort tack till [](http://medrin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**medrin**](http://medrin.dreamwidth.org/) , som beta-läste min svenska översättning. Jag vill också tacka [](http://sionnain.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sionnain**](http://sionnain.dreamwidth.org/) , som beta-läste det engelska originalet.

Så långt tillbaka som vi kunde minnas var allt land skog.

Vi tänkte inte på det som obruten skog, för skogen var det enda vi kände till. Det fanns öppna gläntor där stora träd fallit, och sumpiga kärr vid flodens strand. Men de var små och omgärdades av skogen på alla håll.

Vi, det fagra folket, älvfolket, hade inget namn för oss själva heller. Vi fick våra namn av dem som kom efter oss.

De kom med kallt hårt stål som de smitt till yxor och svärd. I början skrattade vi åt dem, för de verkade vara ett ynkligt folk--de levde bara några tjog år och dog gamla och rynkiga, eller blödde till döds när de var unga. De dog hela tiden, men de förökade sig som möss. De var så många.

De högg ner träden och svärmade över dem för att hugga av grenarna. De byggde hus av dem, och brände upp dem för att hålla sig varma, och deras hunger efter att hugga ner ännu fler tycktes omättlig. Vi drog oss längre in i skogen. Det låg inte i vår natur att kämpa emot med vapen--vi drog hellre vidare.

Men det som en gång hade varit obruten skog blev undan för undan uppstyckad i bitar. Det invaderande folkets vägar trängde längre och längre in, och där de huggt ner skogen plöjde de och sådde. Landet tämjdes, och till slut fanns det bara små öar av skog kvar, helt omgivna av fält och åkrar.

Vi hade inte kunnat föreställa oss något sådant, om vi inte själva hade sett det ske.

Många av oss blev liksom landet tama och levde i mellanrummen som fanns kvar. Vi nöjde oss med ett hagtornssnår i en åkerkant eller en fruktträdgård med tuktade äppelträd.

Men jag kunde inte nöja mig. Jag skulle aldrig glömma bort skogen och hur den hade ödelagts.

Jag bodde i en kunglig park (fast jag kunde inte bry mig mindre om vem som ägde den—som om någon kunde äga träden). Kungen tyckte om att jaga där och såg till att träden inte höggs ner. Jag kallar det inte en skog, för en skog är inte alls som en noggrant skött park.

Kungens slott låg bredvid hans jaktpark. Slottet var stort och byggt i sten, och runtomkring det låg många hus där han höll hästar och tjänare och annat som hör människorna till. Jag rös av obehag vid tanken på att bo i den kalla stenbyggnaden, avskärmad från himlen och allt liv omkring mig.

Det bodde också en drottning i slottet och hon skulle snart föda barn. Vi älvor blev inbjudna till dopet (en mänsklig sedvänja, där de skvätter vatten på sina nyfödda barn), förmodligen i hopp om magiska gåvor till barnet. Jag blev inte personligen inbjuden, men det var ändå en inbjudan, och jag tog tillfället i akt. Människorna har sätt att hålla oss ifrån deras bosättningar, men när vi blir inbjudna, ja då är det en helt annan sak. De anar inte vilken kraft som en inbjudan har.

När jag kom till dopet såg de andra från det fagra folket på mig med misstänksamhet. De var bland dem som levde i fred med människorna, och de trodde förmodligen att jag skulle störa ceremonin. De hade mer rätt än de trodde.

Barnet låg i sin mors armar. Hon var så liten, så ömtålig, och hennes röda skrynkliga ansikte fascinerade mig. På mindre än hundra år skulle hon växa och blomma upp, för att sedan vissna och dö. Ännu snarare, om jag fick bestämma.

De andra gav henne gåvor av skönhet, behagfullhet och musikalisk talang. Sedan kom min tur. Jag förutspådde att i hennes artonde år skulle hon sticka sig på en slända av trä och dö. Hennes mors och fars ansikten bleknade av skräck och ett sus gick igenom de samlade gästerna.

Men jag hade förhastat mig. Den sista av mitt folk klev fram och sa att hon inte skulle dö, bara sova i hundra år.

Ja, det spelade nu ingen större roll. Det viktigaste hade jag hållit för mig själv och bara sagt i djupet av mitt bittra hjärta. _I prinsessans artonde år ska slottet uppslukas av träd. De ska driva bort människorna så som vi en gång blev bortdrivna._ Tanken på att träden skulle få näring av hennes döda kropp hade tilltalat mig, men det spelade ingen roll i slutändan. Träden skulle ändå växa.

Jag återvände till jaktparken, och månaderna gick som dagar gör för människor. En dag vaknade jag återigen till koltrastens sång. Det var vår, och detta var prinsessans artonde år.

Jag täljde en slända av kärnveden från en ek. De klåfingriga människorna höll alltid på och använde veden från träden till sina egna ändamål, och ett sådant föremål skulle nu bli deras undergång.

Jag förklädde mig till en skröplig gammal kvinna och begav mig till slottet. Prinsessan gick i den tuktade trädgården, med sina snörräta rader av buskar. Jag måste medge att hon var vacker. Hon hade den livlighet som människorna ibland har i sin uppblossande ungdom, och hon var som ett ungt träd, som en ask som sträcker sig mot himlen.

Ett ögonblick tvekade jag, sedan tänkte jag på skogen och förhärdade mitt hjärta.

Hon hade aldrig sett en slända förut och sträckte nyfiket fram handen (kungen hade i sin enfald trott att han kunde komma runt förbannelsen genom att hålla prinsessan borta från sländor). Hon stack sig på fingret, och en droppe rött blod föll till marken. Hon ropade till i förvåning och stack fingret i munnen, men det var för sent.

Prinsessan föll till marken vid busken där hon plockat rosor. Blodet hade fallit vid buskens rötter, så rosorna blev de första att komma under besvärjelsens makt. De växte upp längs slottets väggar, många års tillväxt på några få ögonblick. Grenarna sträckte sig upp, kraftiga och vitt förgrenade, med vassa krökta taggar. Och överallt slog de blodröda blommorna ut.

Besvärjelsen spred sig, och de nedklippta buskarna sträckte på sig och skakade av sig sina konstgjorda former. De växte sig stora och vilda, och jag gick genom trädgården som skulle bli en skog och manade den att göra sig fri.

Resten av slottets invånare hade somnat och fallit där de stod, och träden växte sig stora omkring dem. Jag såg de första tecknen på slottets förfall när rötterna trängde sig in i murbruket och tvingade isär stenarna. Slottet skulle snart falla. Jag gladdes i djupet av mitt hjärta.

Skogen spred sig utåt, och de taggiga buskarna växte upp först, rosor och hagtorn och björnbärssnår. De var skogens försvar mot de människor som försökte tränga sig in. Taggarna skulle riva sönder deras kläder och deras hud och ett dunkel falla över deras sinnen. De skulle irra runt i cirklar tills de kom ut där de börjat.

Träden växte upp i skydd av de taggiga buskarna: ek och ask, bok och alm och lind. De växte sig talrika och starka, och mitt folk sökte sig dit. Inte alla, men några--de av oss som inte kunde nöja sig och inte kunde glömma. Andra skogsvarelser kom också dit, såsom hjortar och harar och hackspetten som bor i de ihåliga träden. När jag tittade på nära håll såg jag de små, små varelserna i skogen, de som bor i hjärtat av ett ekollon eller gör spiralmönster i bladen.

Åren gick. Jag såg träden växa och slottet förfalla, och var nöjd med mitt verk. Jag började till och med känna en viss ömhet för den sovande prinsessan. Mössen byggde bon i hennes hår och klängväxterna virade sig kring henne, men hennes kinder hade samma färg som förr och hon andades stadigt och lugnt. Hon var nästan som en av oss: vacker och tidlös, även om hon aldrig sa något.

En vårmorgon var något annorlunda. Jag hade tappat räkningen på åren, men kanske hade hundra år redan gått? Träden viskade med varandra om något nytt, och jag följde deras viskningar till skogens utkant. Där stod en ung människa med draget svärd, redo att hugga sig fram. Men det behövdes inte. Grenarna böjde sig undan och lämnade en stig in i skogens gröna dunkel, fram till prinsessans sovplats. Nyfiket följde jag efter, utan att bli sedd.

Människan stack svärdet i skidan, knäböjde vid prinsessans sida och sträckte ut handen för att röra vid hennes kind. Handen drogs tillbaka i förvåning över hennes varma hud, och den unga människan böjde sig ner och kysste hennes mun.

Prinsessan satte sig upp. Hennes kläder var förmultnade sedan länge; de föll från hennes kropp och lämnade henne naken. Hos hennes folk var sådant sett som opassande, det visste jag, och en plötslig impuls fick mig att mumla några ord. Rosengrenar vävde sig kring hennes kropp och täckte henne med en dräkt av gröna blad och blodröda rosor. Men inga taggar--jag tyckte hon hade haft nog av det.

De gick ut mot skogens kant. Jag följde efter och sade farväl till prinsessan, fast hon aldrig såg mig. De satte sig upp på en häst och red iväg, vilket var lika bra. Jag hade ingen lust att se henne bli gammal och dö.

De andra som sov hade också vaknat, och de letade sig långsamt och förvirrat ut ur skogen. Jag ingrep inte--de kunde likaväl leva som dö, vad mig anbelangar.

Många år hade gått sedan jag sist hade besökt skogens kant, och jag skuggade mina ögon för solen och såg mig omkring. Kungens park hade huggits ner, där den låg utom räckhåll för min besvärjelse, och jag sörjde trädens fall. De skulle inte ha fallit om jag inte övergivit dem. Nu fanns där bara åkrar, där den svarta jorden låg öppen för himlen.

Jag ville inte veta av världen utanför längre. Nu när prinsessan var borta var vägen in stängd för människor. De skulle aldrig mer störa skogen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Skogens hjärta [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313608) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
